Surprise!
by BloodyMarry
Summary: The sequel to Malfoy's Deserve the Best Harry and Draco have been married for over a year now, and now Ron and Hermione are getting married. But that will not be the only suprise that our boys will recieve on this day!HxD [sequel has been posted]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Surprise!

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The Sequel to Malfoy's Deserve the Best: Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy have been married for a year and a half now. Today is Ron and Hermione's wedding. But what Harry and Draco don't know is that this is the day that one more pleasant surprise shall be presenting itself to them. Slash, M-Preg, and Language! Draco/Harry Herms/Ron!

**Warnings: **This story contains Slash, M-Preg, and mild Adult Language, so like I have said before kiddies cover your ears, and run! Sorry no hot jungle sex. Maybe next time...

**Author's notes: **I feel so overwhelmed, I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed "Malfoy's Deserve the Best,' it means so much to me that you took the time, and deemed my story worthy of your reviews. You all wanted a sequel so here it is. I hope that I will not disappoint. Enjoy!

* * *

"Does everything have to be so rushed with you, kitten?" Draco Malfoy asked his obviously distraught husband while adjusting his tie. 

"Yes, damn it! My best friends are getting married today, and you are going to make me miss everything! You need to hurry your arse up!" Harry shouted.

Today was Ron and Hermione's wedding. Harry of course was the best man, while Draco one of the Groom's men. Ron had begrudgingly forgiven Draco for being a prat when they were at school, under Hermione's influence of course. He had eventually accepted Harry and Draco's relationship, and supported to two with all his heart. What else could he do with Hermione breathing down his neck? But really he was slowly accepting Draco as a friend, as Hermione had immediatley accepted him as the brother she never had.

Harry was very upset at the moment, you see his husband had decided he would look his best today. And for Draco that meant spending forever doing his beautiful hair. He had taken close to a thirty minute shower, and had spent equally that amount of time on his appearance, mainly his hair. At first Harry had been amazed at this, it had only taken him close to thirty minutes to take a shower, brush his teeth, all that rot. And it was taking Draco over an hour to do it!

"That's exactly why I am taking so long, because it is _our_ friends wedding day. And it means the world to you and me that I look good. I want to look smashing today! Don't you want me to as well?" Draco asked in the most honey sweet voice he could. 'Is he mocking me!' Harry thought.

"Draco don't mess with me today, of all days just don't mess with me! I need you! Please, don't be like this," he said in panicky tone. He started fiddling with his wedding ring, which he did every time he was nervous.

"Oh, Harry, don't be a drama Queen. Everything will be fine, kitten," Draco reassured, still looking in the mirror, trying to decide which hairstyle looked best.

"It will not, especially if you take ten bloody years to fix your God damn hair!" Harry threw up his arms in exasperation, finally giving up. Harry had been standing in the open door frame looking at Draco flip his silky blond hair, adjusting his tie, and checking to see if his smile was bright enough. He would admit his husband was vain, but he usually liked watching Draco, just not today. Not a stressful day as this one. It was ridiculous! He gave Draco one last glance before turning around and walking into their bedroom, he pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Okay, Draco, if you would rather stand in there, in front of your bloody mirror and play with you pretty hair, instead of hurrying your sorry arse up, and supporting your husband in a stressful time. Then fine! You stay here, and I'll go to _my_ best mate's wedding, and go alone! I should have been there hours ago anyway!" Harry had unshed tears in his eyes, and his voice was wavering throughout his entire speech, Harry was going to cry. He turnedso he was notfacing Draco and was about to appariate(-sp?) when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Love, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you have been acting really strange. Are you all right? You would tell me if anything was bothering you, wouldn't you?" Draco had really only been joking those last couple of minutes, and didn't think Harry was going to cry.

Harry turned around to face Draco and smiled weakly at him, then wiped a tear away. He then wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, while burying his head in the taller mans chest seeking more comfort. Draco also wrapped his arms around Harry's small form, while laying his chin on Harry's head. After a few minutes of the two just standing there Harry lifted his head and he smiled at Draco looking him in the eyes Harry nodded his head. Draco looked curiously at Harry wondering what that previous gesture had meant.

"I would definitely tell you if something was bothering me, Draco. I am sorry I broke down like that. I have just been so stressed out lately, my emotions have just run away with me lately. All this wedding stuff has been making my head spin. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, kitten. I should be the one apologizing. I have not made any of this stuff easy for you. You know me, I am such difficult and stubborn person sometimes. What say you to this proposition: Tonight after the reception, I bring you home, get out the best Champaign for the two of us. Then give you to best damn massage you have every gotten. After that I get a bubble bath ready for you. Tonight will be romantic, relaxing, and the therapy we both need. Our nerves have been on edge for a while now, but we will forget it all tonight. So does that plan sound good to you, kitten?"

"That sounds smashing!" Harry said mimicking Draco, he always said smashing. They both laughed for a few minutes, and realizing they should be going so the two appariated to the church, where obviously the wedding would be taking place. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, then turned to the room where Ron would be in getting ready for his big day. While Draco turned to the other direction, to Hermione's room.

* * *

When Harry reached Ron's room, he was greeted by the image of a half clothed Ron trying and failing to tie his tie. He had his pants with the belt undone, hanging on his knees, squinting at the mirror and cursing. Ron finally noticed Harry was in the room, by seeing his refelection of him in his mirror.

"Harry, mate! Where in the bloody hell have you been! I need you! My tie, my pants! ARG!" Ron's agitated look told Harry he was in a right foul mood at the moment. ButHarry just smiled his lopsided smile closed the door, and walked over to Ron. First he pulled Ron's pants up, because really no one wanted to see that, and did up the belt. Then he took the bow tie from Ron's hands and tied it for him. Harry then helped button up his shirt and vest and finally pulled on Ron's jacket for him. Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry, who only smirked in return.

"You are spending far too much time with your Slytherin, of a husband. Thanks for the help. You see what would I do if it weren't for you? I'd be walking down the aisle with, my pants down, and a badly done tie. This is why you are my best man, you keep me in line!"

"Of course, sorry mate."

Well? Where were you?"

"I had a hard time waking up this morning, Draco had to practically drag me out of bed, and get me ready for this wedding, as well as himself," Harry had taken the bullet for Draco, he didn't want to give Ron anther reason to hate his husband.

"Thank God you have Draco!" Ron said while turning around to go back to his mirror and check his appearance.

"Yeah thank God I have Draco," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes, and grinning like a fool.

* * *

"Hermione, you look smashing, Doll!" Hermione turned away from her mirror where she had been adjusting her veil. When she saw Draco a grin spread across her face.

"Draco!" Hermione ran to him, and dropped her veil in the process, then jumped into his awaiting arms, he spun her around, and when her feet had landed on the floor again, he pulled back to admire his doll. He smiled at her and she smiled right back.

"You look stunning!"

"Smashing, stunning, make up your mind!" Hermione said, with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You need to learn to take a complement."

"You keep telling me that. What took you guys so long? The ceremony will start in less than an hour. And I know Ron will be lost without Harry's help. The poor man would put his trousers on backwards if me or Harry didn't help him!" Hermione said while they both laughed the whole time. Draco lead Hermione over to the couch located on the other side of the room. They sat down hands clasped together, and knees touching.

"Me, what else?" Draco said with a smile still on his face.

"I should have known," she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "stupid me!"

"I know! I thought better of you Hermione Jane Granger- soon to be Weasel! But I had to look good! What was I to do, but to do my best for the bride!"

"Of course, well your excused."

"Thanks, Doll," Draco had taken a liking to calling Hermione his doll, he loved dressing her up, and making her pretty, in simpler terms, so she was his doll. He had helped arrange everything for the wedding, and helped her pick her dress. Since Hermione's only other girl-friends were Ginny, and maybe Lavender, he was obviously the best choice for fashion advice.

Ever since Draco and Harry had started going out in seventh year, Hermione and Draco had become inseparable. They were best friends, who could talk to each other about anything. About school, boys, parents, work, anythingand they loved it. Because before they were never able to with anyone else. With Draco not having any friends from Slytherin, or at school really, and with Hermione not really having a girl to really talk to. Of course she could talk to Ginny, but the two were just way too different, where as Hermione and Draco could relate on many levels.

"Hermione I need to talk to you. I need your help," the mood in the room suddenly changed to serious.

"Well go ahead already I don't have all day you know. I got to get married soon," she was just kidding and he could tell so he cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, Doll," Harry and Draco had gotten married about two years after Hogwarts, and they had been married for about a year and a half now, and like all couples had their issues, especially considering their past.

"No, problem. Well, uh..fire away."

"It's about Harry, he's been acting weird lately. He seems to be sick or something. I mean he is overly emotional, and so easily tempered. He is always anxious, and nervous all the time. We haven't had sex in a few weeks which is weird, because we usually have sex all the time, and I mean like _all _the time. He keeps shutting me out, and won't talk to me, he's just so... odd. Do you think he is cheating on me, or not happy with our relationship in some way?" Draco now looked scared, he didn't want to lose his Harry.

"No way Draco Harry loves you too much. He would never cheat on you. I don't know what is going on with him, or why he is acting weird, but he is not, I repeat he is _not_ cheating on you, you are his angel and he cherishes you above all else. He would never. All I can say is you need to talk to him tonight, or as soon as possible, okay?" Draco heard the sincerity in her voice and knew she wasn't lying, and that truly comforted him. He could have smacked himself, how could he ever believe, his Harry would cheat on him! It was ridiculous! He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I needed that badly," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She stood up and since they were holding hands, he was forced to stand as well.

"Your welcome," she hugged him, "now lets get me ready to be married!" they walked over to the mirror, and Draco helped Hermione put her veil back on.

* * *

The wedding went without a hitch. and the reception was a blast so far. Harry and Draco along with everyone else were dancing and drinking, laughing, joking, and having a grand 'ol time, and since the Dark Lord had been dead and gone for a few years now everyone was care free.

Harry and Draco sat down at their table, gasping for air, they had just danced to a very fast paced song, and they were very tired. They both picked up their glasses of wine and each downed them in one gulp. Draco was fine afterwards, but Harry's face paled and his eyes widened to that of saucers. He put his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, with Draco not too far behind.

When Harry reached the bathroom stall he fell to his knees and threw up in the toilet. Draco pulled back his bangs, and rubbed his back soothingly. When Harry was finished, Draco took him to the sink and washed his face, and after Harry washed his mouth out.

"Are you alright, kitten," Harry looked up at Draco, and nodded his head, and opened his mouth to say something but words did not come out. Instead his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted in Draco's arms. Draco picked him up bridal style, and tried not to panic.

He knew he had to go to Weasel, sorry Ron. So he kicked the doors opened and ran to the dance floor where he knew the happy couple to be dancing. When Hermione and Ron noticedwah twas coming their waythey stopped dancing, as did everyone else. Harry looked so pale he could be a ghost.

"What happened, Draco?"

"I don't know he was fine one minute, then the next he was barfing, and passing out. What should we do?" He questioned.

"Well, take him to the hospital, dear," said a worried looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Right, I'll take him, you guys have a good time. I am sure he is fine," Draco said.

"No way we are his friends too, we want to come!" Ron shouted.

"No it's your wedding you shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do, Draco Malfoy, we are going to the hospital with you and that is final, do you understand!" Hermione shouted, in a very Mrs. Weasley-ishfashion.

"Alright but lets hurry," they, which included all the Weasleys and Draco and Harry gathered and readied to appariate, Draco turned to Ron, "good luck with her mate."

"Thanks, I'll need it," then everyone appariated.

When they got to the hospital, the receptionist recognized Harry so sheset them up in a room immediately. The medi-witch was a kind looking old woman. But when she noticed all the Weasley's and Draco in the room she frowned and she told them they had to leave.

"But I am his husband!" Draco shouted.

"Fine you may stay, but the rest of you need to leave."

They all walked out of the room, with Ron mumbling things like 'crazy old bat,' and 'dumb hospital rules.' After they left the witch took out her wand and pointed at Harry who was now lying on a bed, with Draco holding his hand. She mummbled a scanning spell and moved the wand over Harr's body. When she moved her wand back up Harry's body, and she reached Harry's stomach the white wand's light turned a light baby blue. The medi-witch made a suprised noise in the back of her throat, and turned to Draco.

"Did you know, your husband is pregant with a baby boy," Draco paled and passed out. Harry woke up right when Draco hit the floor.

"I am WHAT!"

The end!

I hope yoyu liked it. I will do anther sequel if you guys want me too.

Please review. It will be the only way you can tell me you want a sequel.

Love ya!

BloodyMarry


	2. Bloody's Thanx

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all so much for all your kind reviews, and to tell you that the sequel to this story has been made. Just check out my profile. I hope you decide to review. It would make my day!

Again thank you all so much! I love you! hugs to you all XD

Laters

BloodyMarry


End file.
